Road Trip
|}} |Stages = 6 |Goals = ?? no of goals ?? |RS = 80000 |Gold = 40 |Manufacturer = FERRARI |Main Reward = TESTAROSSA}} Travel the world in the Testarossa!|In-game description.}} Road Trip is an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the FERRARI TESTAROSSA, after was updated. Road Trip starts March 26th 2018The way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM March 26th 2018 (local time), the event can be completed 6x24 hours later, 11PM April 1th 2018. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage.. The FERRARI TESTAROSSA has been added to 80's Poster Exotics series in the Legend group. FAQ and Tips Before starting the Road Trip special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Road Trip Stage 01 (Meet-up) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (Meet-up) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the FERRARI TESTAROSSA on Melbourne. 3,950 (+ 975 CRB) and 720 Fame |Multi Goal No= }} For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for Road Trip Stage 01. Stage 02 (Studying in Silverstone) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (Studying at Silverstone) are rewarded with 15,000 and 5 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the FERRARI TESTAROSSA on Silverstone. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for Road Trip Stage 02. Stage 03 (Indulging in Italy) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (Indulging in Italy) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the FERRARI TESTAROSSA on Autodromo Nazionale Monza. 4,200 (+ 1,035 CRB) and 810 Fame |Multi Goal No= }} For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for Road Trip Stage 03. Stage 04 (Dropping by in Dubai) :Editing Note: For details on how to edit special events, see User blog:RR3 Michael P/How do I edit pages for Special Events?, it lists all the parser details and gives an example. Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (Dropping by in Dubai) are rewarded with 20,000 and 5 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the FERRARI TESTAROSSA on Dubai Autodrome. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for Road Trip Stage 04. Stage 05 (stage name) :'Editing Note:' For details on how to edit special events, see User blog:RR3 Michael P/How do I edit pages for Special Events?, it lists all the parser details and gives an example. Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (''stage name) are rewarded with ??,000 and ?? . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the ??car name?? on ??circuit name(s)??. For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for Road Trip Stage 05. Stage 06 (stage name) :Editing Note: For details on how to edit special events, see User blog:RR3 Michael P/How do I edit pages for Special Events?, it lists all the parser details and gives an example. Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (stage name) are rewarded with ??,000 and ?? . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the ??car name?? on ??circuit name(s)??. For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for Road Trip Stage 06. 'Completion Rewards' Footnotes